


Fool

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doyle/Prentiss fic for Kelsey, because CBS skipped over the Doyle episodes in reruns.</p></blockquote>





	Fool

"Je peux pas tu donner de plaisir avec des menottes."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Emily knew she'd made a mistake. The spark in Ian's eyes brought back a flash of memory of that one weekend...

He'd kept the weekend free in his schedule and simply told her to do the same, giving her no clue as to his plans. He'd spirited her away to a cabin in the middle of the Alps, and told her she could scream as loud as she wanted. She'd thought she'd been made. Until she saw condoms, lube, a vibrator and a can of whipped cream on the bedside table.

By the time the weekend was over, her voice was hoarse from over-use, her wrists deeply bruised from the handcuffs he'd held her captive with — lined as they were, they were still too rough for such extended time in them. She could barely walk, and stumbled on the way to the car, prompting Ian to pick her up and carry her, gently setting her into her seat and brushing her hair away from her face. He'd kissed her, murmured that he loved her, and walked around the car to settle in beside her.

All of this flashed through her memory in the time it took Ian to walk around behind her, and a familiar warmth pooled in her belly.

Her hair was brushed aside, Ian's face came close to hers, then pain shot through her as his fingers dug into a pressure point, and she gasped.

"You really think I'd let you fool me twice?"

Emily's voice trembled as she shook her head slightly. "I just wanted..." To feel you again. To touch you. For you to touch me. Beg for me again. Make me beg for you again.

"I know what you wanted. A way into my head. But I've changed the locks. So you're gonna suffer the way I suffered. This won't be the first time you've killed an innocent, but it will be the first time you have to watch."

No! Emily's eyes teared as Ian spoke, and she flinched when he yelled for Liam. She didn't want to fool him. She did so for her own survival, but she never wanted to fool him... She was always just a fool _for_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Doyle/Prentiss fic for Kelsey, because CBS skipped over the Doyle episodes in reruns.


End file.
